1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system in which a game program downloaded from a server can be executed in a gaming machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some game systems, game programs are stored in a server so that a player can select and enjoy a game corresponding one of the game programs on a gaming machine which is connected to the server (see Japanese Patent Unexamined Publications No. 2004-135721 and No. 2003-251067).
Some game systems have a jackpot function in which, for example, tens or hundreds of gaming machines each recording the same game program are linked and a certain percent of the amount of bet coins, i.e., a certain percent of a bet value, on all the gaming machines is accumulated. Thus, someone who makes a jackpot in one of the machines can be awarded whole of the accumulated amount as a bonus.